A fixturing device is used for holding and supporting a tool in a manufacturing environment to allow the tool to be used on a work piece. The device securely positions the tool in a specific location or orientation relative to the work piece. Once secured, the tool is activated to perform an operation on the work piece. Once the operation is complete, the device can be removed from the work piece and then repositioned at a new location to perform a similar operation. One example of use is a fixturing device that supports drilling equipment for performing various operations on a work piece, including drilling, countersinking, reaming, and various combinations.
Existing devices are often based on pneumatic or other type of fluid cylinders. One issue associated with fluid cylinders is their output force to size ratio. In order to generate enough force to adequately secure the device onto the work piece, the device would have to be made so big that it would interfere with the ergonomics of the tool (e.g. adding size and weight).
Another issue with existing fixturing devices is their difficulty in adequately securing to a work piece. The devices often include complicated mechanisms that are difficult to operate. This may include difficulty in accurately positioning the device relative to the work piece and/or difficulty in activating the device to secure the position. Because of the complexities, the fixturing device may require extensive user training prior to use in the manufacturing environment. This may include initial training when introducing an operator to the device, as well as periodic refreshers to make certain the device is being used correctly for the particular operation.
Even when the operator is properly trained on how to use the device, the complexities may result in the operator taking a longer time to perform the various operations. This extended time results in a reduction in productivity. In an attempt to speed up production, operators may not securely position the device on the work piece. This may cause the device to move during operation of the tool resulting in a defect in the work piece and/or damage to the tool.
The complicated fixturing devices may also result in excessive repairs and maintenance to keep the devices in operation. This may include replacing worn or broken components, as well as periodic maintenance to ensure the device is working properly.